Naru: Konoha's Crimson Scythe
by Piro-san
Summary: Hoping to create the perfect soldier for his forces, Orochimaru stole away Kushina's newborn daughter. Little did he know that he'd be creating a force that would forever impact the Shinobi World. Fem!Naruto. Godlike!Naruto. EMS!Naruto. Pairings Undecided. Rated M - Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**..::..**

**So here we are again for another random idea story. I guess I'm more capable of starting stories, than I am at updating them, huh? Oh well. This will be my second Fem!Naru story in Fan Fiction Corner, and I hope it's well received.**

**Please enjoy the chapter.**

**..::..**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**..::..**

"Ramen" – Speech

'Ramen' – Thoughts

**"Ramen"** – Bijuu/Summon Speech

**'Ramen'** – Bijuu/Summon Thoughts

**_"_****_Ramen"_** – God/Deity Speech

**_'_****_Ramen'_** – God/Deity Thoughts

**..::..**

Kushina Uzumaki winced as she gazed at the form of her stillborn daughter. She ignored Tsunade Senju as she swore that she could save the child, or Orochimaru as he gazed at the newborn with interest in this serpentine gaze. Her daughter was dead – Minato – bless his soul, had managed to reseal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into her newly reinforced seal, as Tsunade had returned to heal her throughout her pregnancy to her twins.

Her firstborn was the stillborn girl in her arms, whilst her second born was a healthy baby boy. Kushina began to weep for her lost daughter and handed the child to her sensei, Tsunade.

"Please," Kushina begged. "Please just take her away from me."

Tsunade tenderly accepted the bundle and sniffled miserably as she left the room. Orochimaru followed – consoling his teammate as they left the redhead to her sorrow.

"Tsunade, allow me to offer my assistance," Orochimaru smoothly offered.

The Senju woman hesitated, but the grief of the events and the loss of her niece's parents weighed heavily on her mind. So without knowing what her snake-like teammate had in mind, she handed over the child before fleeing the hospital.

Once she was gone, Orochimaru grinned and injected a syringe into the child. It had been child's play to be there to assist the birthing of the Uzumaki twins, and a quick prick to the firstborn with a needle coated in a powerful sleeping agent was enough to convince the two women that the girl was dead.

The child stirred as he administered the antidote in the syringe. "Relax, dear child. When I'm through with you, you will be the perfect little soldier for our experiments."

He left with the child, who strangely kept quiet – studying the man carrying her.

**..::..**

Naru Uzumaki stared blankly at her scrolls. Her glowing blood red eyes analysing every possible piece of information contained on them. Her master, Lord Orochimaru had kindly gifted her with only the best of educations, and despite his harsh methods – she dearly loved her master.

"Naru-chan," her Master's voice beckoned from her doorway.

Naru perked up and carefully rolled the scroll back up before moving to kneel at her master's feet. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru – how may I be of assistance to you?"

Orochimaru grinned at the redheaded child. He had owned her for six years now, and like her parents – she was incredibly powerful. His harsh training in conjunction with his _silent _partner, had borne tremendous results.

His new servant was exceptionally trained and raised. Her body was packed with highly dense and flexible muscle, and her being ambidextrous was a boon. Despite his genetic manipulations, she remained petite and skinny – a by-product of tampering with her tissue on a cellular level. This tampering granted her Tsunade's super strength without the need to augment limbs with chakra.

His silent partner had somehow obtained genetic material on two related Sharingan users from the Uchiha Clan, and his attempts to integrate the genetic material had been a success. She had already adapted nicely to the strain as they'd just performed a transplant to give her the theorised and mythical Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It still amazed the serpentine man that she could adapt so easily to whatever they did to her young body. All his experiments were leading him to eventually brand the child … to claim her body as his own, but that had to wait until she was older.

The only defect the child had was her inability to speak. Oh she was completely capable of speech, but she remained silent most of the time unless spoken to, and even then, she was silent in the majority of her responses.

True, she never remembered the horrific experiments he forced on her, thanks to a handy memory seal, but the undying loyalty to her master was a sight to behold.

Whatever he went to say was suddenly cut off by a massive explosion from his hideout's entrance.

"Shit, dear old sensei found me at last," Orochimaru snarled. "Naru … proceed to evacuate and don't forget to _erase _any evidence, am I clear?"

Naru saluted and silently sped into the darkness of the lair. Another explosion rocked the hideout and he cursed once more. "They know of the back entrance too? It appears I have a spy in my midst."

**..::..**

"My Lord Hokage," a dog masked ANBU exclaimed as he caught his leader. "It appears that we've lost contact with the Eastern Breech Team."

"The back entrance?" the Sandaime (Third) Hokage pondered out loud. "Then we must make haste there now."

The Dog ANBU nodded and relayed their leader's commands to the rest of the ANBU unit following behind them.

'First I'm unable to strike my traitorous ex-student down,' Hiruzen growled. 'And now there's something that's capable of killing the fresh ANBU unit somewhere in the facility … Kami how I wish I hadn't found out about this.'

The scene that they arrived to was not what they expected. There, standing the in the centre of the room was what could be described as a Mini-Kushina dressed in a torn and battered hospital gown – though the obvious differences alarmed the Sandaime Hokage. For the girl before them had ruby-red Sharingan eyes aimed in their direction whilst standing there, covered in blood without a care in the world.

Her emotionless gaze caused a shiver to go down his spine as he recalled his sensei: Tobirama Senju and his NE (ROOT) ANBU. Her gaze cautiously slipped to the ANBU with him and she shifted to a defensive stance. He had to hand it to whoever trained her, but she was at least as skilled as his ANBU.

"Identify yourself, child," Hiruzen demanded, his chakra becoming palpable. The child blinked and seemed to ponder something before shifting once more to ready a weapon that had been previously hidden.

It was a simple scythe. No extras or defining features – just a normal wooden handled, steel blade scythe. She analysed his stance but backed down as he unleashed his KI (Killer Intent).

"I am Naru," she finally intoned emotionlessly. "You shall not harm my master, Lord Orochimaru. If my death is the reason for his escape, then I die willingly."

The Sandaime grew tired of the events of the day and he knew now that his pursuit of his ex-student was a futile endeavour to continue. Quicker than anyone could process, he appeared before the newly identified Naru and knocked her out with an incredible strike to her stomach.

"Restrain her," he ordered. "Then give her to Anko and Ibiki for interrogation."

The ANBU bowed and left with the child. The only remaining member – the Dog masked ANBU – raised an unseen brow at his leader. "Do you want to tell her … or should we sacrifice an ANBU to do it?"

"Neither," Hiruzen sighed. "We shall not inform Lady Namikaze of this. Even if it _is _possibly her daughter – any stress would destabilize the village. We told the public that her deceased daughter contained the Kyuubi remember? As far as Konoha knows … the Nine-Tailed Fox is dead."

As it turned out – the newly designed Uzumaki Truth Seals helped the Torture and Interrogation Division immensely. Kushina had been obsessively busy since the events, six years prior. The Seal worked by infiltrating the Chakra Network of the prisoner and compelled them to be truthful.

The Uzumaki girl knew surprisingly little about her master's plans, but they did discover the memory seal behind her ear. Once it was released, her loyalty to the Snake Sannin had been destroyed, though the pain from reliving the experiments was enough to cause incredible damage to her psyche. The six year old girl withdrew in on herself and refused to eat or sleep. In the end, Hiruzen was left with _no _alternative than to have Kushina Seal her memories.

The irony was that Kushina didn't even register the child's similarities with her appearance. She just moved in, sealed the girl, and left. Kushina's behaviour stunned those present – her sensei Tsunade being one of them, but they understood that apart from her son Kenji, and her loyalty to the Village, she cared for little.

The child became an energetic and loud brat, though through Hiruzen's interactions with the girl, he had become attached to her. She was a breath of fresh air to the village, but that only lasted six months. Word had slipped somehow – though he suspected Danzo – that she was the reincarnation of the Kyuubi. The Village looked at her in fear and loathing and started to abuse the poor girl. Despite this, Kushina remained locked in her Compound with her son, and only ever ventured out to purchase the essentials needed to live.

It was only mistimed luck that prevented the two from meeting … but that was about to change.

**..::..**

"Team Seven, under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi and Kushina Namikaze consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Kenji Namikaze, and Naru."

Naru excitedly listened to the other teams being called out. She had never met their third teammate Kenji before, but he was related to the greatest Hokage ever, and her hero: the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage! She watched a blonde haired child with whisker marks on each cheek enter the room and bow softly.

The boy looked really nice, and she was eager to meet the child of her hero. When she stood and loudly greeted him, the boy hissed at her and shouted.

"What is the meaning of this farce?" Kenji snarled. "Do you think it's a joke to imitate my mother's appearance to get on my good side?"

The girls all glared at Naru, who looked ready to cry – she wasn't copying anyone! She instead bowed her head and replied. "I-I'm not copying anyone, I swear. I've always looked like this."

Kenji scoffed and nodded to their Uchiha teammate. "Sasuke, it's nice to see you again. How's your mother?"

"She's well, thank you," Sasuke replied with a nod in return – before surprising everyone by continuing. "And Naru … despite her many flaws, is not a liar. She has always looked as she has."

Kenji hummed but offered no apology. "Whatever, my mother isn't going to be meeting us for a while anyway. She has important business with the Hokage."

When their sensei _did _arrive, it was to a deathly silent room. He ushered them upstairs and nodded to them to introduce themselves.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke grunted. "I like very little except my mother and my Clan. I have no interests outside of training and only have one goal: to find what happened to my brother and his friend. I dislike annoying pests and fangirls. I hope to become a great leader of the Uchiha Clan."

"I'm Kenji Namikaze," Kenji smiled. "I love my mother and training. I love the food, Ramen and have an interest in Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques). I dislike pretenders and fakes that try to get close to my mother and me because of our status. I aim to be Hokage, like my father."

Naru cringed at the glare that Kenji sent her way, but introduced herself regardless – though strangely more subdued than normal … if she'd paid attention, she'd have noticed the slight tingling of a seal behind her ear. "I'm Naru … n-no clan name or surname. I'm an orphan and I like training and Fūinjutsu. I don't have a favourite food, as I don't get to eat out much, and I dislike prejudice placed on people who have done no wrong. I hope to further my skills and become a Fūinjutsu Mistress and fighter capable of protecting my few precious people and the Village."

Kakashi nodded, though he looked at Naru oddly. While it was true that her loyalty to Orochimaru was all gone by the time they sealed her memories – her recently subdued behaviour was scarily close to her original self. He hastily explained the test for the next day and fled the scene.

"Do any of you want to go to eat?" Naru asked nervously. She didn't know why, but being in the presence of Kenji's Chakra was affecting her deeply.

"I don't think so," Kenji instantly snapped. "I don't want to eat with suck-ups and besides, we have plans."

"We have plans to eat with our mothers," Sasuke decided to be kinder on his response, but winced guiltily when he realised what he'd said to the girl – but seriously … what was with her weird behaviour?

"I-I see," Naru merely replied. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to bond with my future teammates, I don't have much money, but I was willing to buy … how about joining me for tea … I can brew a good pot."

Sasuke hummed – he knew of Naru's lack of funds and was genuinely touched at her forethought, but as just as he was about to speak, Kenji cut him off. "No, we have plans with our families … just go home and don't be late tomorrow."

Naru quietly stood and nodded – she needed to think anyway … her chakra felt off and her emotions were everywhere – all over the place. Once she was gone, Sasuke rounded on Kenji.

"That was rude, and you know it, Kenji," Sasuke hissed. "She has _no _family … just what is wrong with you today?"

Kenji frowned … he didn't know why he was acting like an ass, but the girl rubbed him the wrong way for some reason.

"And don't use her appearance as an excuse, Kenji," Sasuke cut the boy off. "I already told you … she's always looked like she has, even when mother and I went to the orphanage to give toys to the kids."

Kenji remained silent, but his mind was in turmoil – he loathed treating others so badly, and he'd made the mistake of assuming the worst in someone based on her appearance. 'I'll apologise tomorrow.'

..::..

Naru grumbled tiredly as she struggled against her restraints. She had just helped her team become officially recognised by their sensei: Kakashi Hatake, but they'd gone their separate ways … the only problem? They'd left her tied to the post of Training Ground Seven – and since the teacher at the academy had thrown her out of the particular class responsible for instructing her on escaping her bindings – she was stuck.

Naru was a small girl – petite some would call her – but she nevertheless had strength in her form. She was unhealthily skinny if you looked closely, but most people called her lean, with creamy, yet healthy pale skin and blood red hair. She possessed eyes the colour of amethysts and even if she didn't realise it – in combat, they sometimes glowed red. Her beautifully formed features clashed horribly with the hideous orange eyesore that she called her outfit.

"Why am I always stuck in these situations?" Naru rhetorically asked herself. "If only I had a _capable _instructor."

Naru was drawn from her thoughts by the crunching of leaves. Her gaze instantly snapped to the approaching figure that revealed the person to be a woman with incredibly blue, almost black hair and beautiful soft features.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked softly. Normally, bravado would've kicked in, but with Kenji acting awkwardly and the suspicious gazes of Sasuke and Kakashi on her all day – she merely responded with a negative shake of the head. The woman looked at her oddly – no doubt aware of her usually boisterous nature, and was surprised to see the usually loud girl so quiet.

"Ah, I see –the rope techniques," the woman recognised. "I had trouble with those in the Academy too."

The woman could see the awkwardness in the girl's attitude and noted it down as being unused to the kindness shown to her. "My name is Mikoto, by the way. Mikoto Uchiha, I'm Sasuke's mother."

Naru surprised the Uchiha woman by bowing her head softly. "I am Naru … no clan name or surname, ma'am."

Mikoto's heart ached at the slight hitch in the girl's voice at her response, but it was as Naru's head was bowed that she spotted the softly glowing seal behind her ear. "You have a seal behind your ear, Naru. Did you know that?"

"N-No, I didn't ma'am," Naru replied nervously. "I haven't applied any Fūinjutsu to myself."

"That is troubling," Mikoto mumbled with a frown. "And please, you may call me Mikoto, if you like."

Naru gulped and nodded again, but that was when Mikoto struck. With speed from her days as an A-Ranked Kunoichi, Mikoto pressed a finger to the seal and muttered. "Kai (Release)."

Naru screamed in sheer pain as the seal on her memories broke. With the physical pain in her body that came from having Orochimaru's 'gifts' released, came the mental pain as she unlocked her training, her mind and her original personality that had begun to reassert itself in her mind.

Mikoto watched as the girl screamed and writhed in pain, her head and her heart tore themselves apart as she watched the helpless girl. Then something happened that she would never forget. Mangekyo Sharingan eyes suddenly glowed into the sky.

'I-Impossible,' thought Mikoto. 'I recognise those eyes … they belonged to Shisui.'

Shisui Uchiha had died mysteriously of unknown causes. The results of the investigation turned up that his eyes had been taken, but that was all they had discovered … and now Sharingan Eyes that held characteristics to Shisui's were glaring hatefully at the sky – the pain in the crimson orbs was almost palpable.

The pulse of a **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) **alerted her to the presence of another and blinked in shock as the Hokage himself, stood next to her, eyeing the girl rolling around in pain.

"Damn, her seal has been broken," Hiruzen cursed. "We can't re-seal her a second time."

"Y-You knew," Mikoto whispered with a tone of betrayal. "She has Shisui's eyes, Hokage-_sama." _

The Sandaime winced at Mikoto's tone. The only reason she had survived the Uchiha Attack, along with some others was due to her skills and the actions of Itachi Uchiha and Kushina Namikaze. But the current Uchiha were only loyal to the Village because of her voice on the council. If Mikoto was displeased, then even with their diminished numbers – they could cause irreparable damage to either the economy or the Village itself.

The girl stopped screaming and simply stared at the darkening evening sky. She remained there, unmoving for five minutes before she ever-so-slightly shifted her hardened gaze to the Hokage. Her eyes said it all to the old man.

'Why did you do it?' they demanded an answer – and she had every right to an answer. Naru was recovering … slowly, but surely, she was recovering, but since her recovery was slow, they decided to seal her.

"For what it's worth, Naru," Hiruzen spoke. "We hoped that by sealing you, your mind could recover unhindered until you could be unsealed safely."

"Bullshit," Naru finally croaked in response – her voice affected by her screaming earlier. "You had no right, old man."

"You're right," Hiruzen readily agreed. "But it was the safest course of action to protect the village."

"The Village – you're worried about the _Village?_" Mikoto screeched. "They abused the poor girl!"

Hiruzen glared at Mikoto and growled right back, his chakra causing his authority to project.

"You don't think I don't know this?" he snarled. "I tried to assist Naru, hell I even tried to adopt her, but as her mother isn't dead, I can't!"

Silence reigned for several tense minutes before Naru finally made Hiruzen realise his slip-up. "W-What did you say, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen winced at Naru's tone – he certainly didn't mean to reveal this information so quickly or in the manner in which she found out, but it was too late for that now. "Your mother is still alive, Naru. You were stolen by Orochimaru when he faked your death when you were born."

Naru merely nodded and started to tear up. Hiruzen moved to comfort her, but Mikoto moved first. She consoled the distraught girl before eyeing the Hokage.

"Surely, this can wait until tomorrow?" Mikoto quietly asked – still soothing Naru. "Sasuke has informed me that Kakashi has given them tomorrow off to prepare for training with Kushina. I shall escort Naru to the hospital tomorrow."

Hiruzen pondered the suggestion before nodding. "Very well, but I shall have ANBU watching."

He turned his critical gaze to Naru and ordered the girl. "You will not attempt to flee and you will remain with Mikoto Uchiha until you are cleared by Tsunade. You are not permitted to kill anyone as my ANBU _will _be watching. Furthermore an analysis on what has been done to you genetically will be performed, am I clear?"

Naru, who had reverted to her original personality merely nodded and accepted the help of the Uchiha Matriarch to stand. She then wordlessly moved to exit the training ground, leaving the two adults behind.

"You may wish to address Kakashi's teaching methods," Mikoto commented as she moved to leave. "He left Naru tied to the training post without support."

Hiruzen groaned and added it to his mental list, but his first destination was the Namikaze Compound.

**..::..**

"Hiruzen, what are you doing here?" Kushina asked in confusion.

"Kushina," Hiruzen spoke in his 'Hokage' voice. "We need to talk, in fact, bring your son too, if he's home."

Kushina blinked, but nodded and called Kenji down. "I have heard reports of your interaction with one, Naru."

Kenji blinked and nodded with a scowl. "The girl was imitating my mother … stupid suck-up."

Kushina growled and swatted her son on the arm. "That was uncalled for, young man. So what if this Naru looked like me?"

"Everything about her is like you mum," Kenji whined. "Her aspirations and everything are the same, apart from not wanting to be Hokage."

That hit Hiruzen hard – after the sealing, she had wanted to become Hokage, just like her Oji-san.

"Wait … Naru, Naru … isn't that the girl that Orochimaru abducted?" Kushina asked. "I sealed her memories about that, right?"

Kenji gasped at the casual comment from his own mother. "A-Are you serious – you really sealed her memories?"

"And her power," Hiruzen added, warning Kushina with a glare. "But that is not why I'm here."

"Then _why _are you here, Hokage-sama?" Kushina tilted her head in question.

"I'm here about what happened thirteen years ago," the Sandaime informed, ignoring how Kushina and Kenji both tensed. "It appears that … Kami this is difficult … it appears as though your unnamed daughter was alive after all."

Kushina hiccupped on a sob. "Please don't say such nonsense, old man. I held her lifeless body in my hands."

"I'm afraid that I'm deadly serious, Kushi-chan," the Sandaime replied – reverting to her childhood name. "We were deceived by Orochimaru – he held your daughter for six years … until she was recovered by my ANBU unit when we discovered Orochimaru's vile ambitions. Your daughter was recovered and treated for her many mental traumas … I …"

"I demand to see her," Kushina barked. "I demand to see my daughter!"

"You are interrupting, Kushi-chan," Hiruzen glared. "She was unable to completely recover from her unknown incarceration at his hands, and was then subsequently sealed … by you."

Kushina froze. 'I-I sealed my baby girl?'

"Wait, if Naru is the girl that kaa-chan sealed," Kenji put the pieces together. "Then the reason she looks like her … is that she's my sister!"

"You are correct, Kenji-san," the Sandaime acknowledged. "That is not all, however."

At Kushina's teary look, he continued. "Once sealed, she was given to the Konoha Orphanage. I am loathed to admit my failures … but they abused her there. I still don't know who, but someone on the council slipped the rumour that she was the reincarnation of the Kyuubi."

Kushina winced horribly. "But that would mean that the Village …"

"Yes," the Sandaime nodded. "The Village itself, mistreated her. She has not had the required nutrients that she needed for an aspiring Kunoichi, neither has she been educated correctly. It seems that several of the instructors are responsible for sabotaging her education."

Now Kenji felt really bad. He just automatically assumed she had been dieting and not paying attention.

"There, I have informed you of her past … now to the present," the tired Hokage announced. "She was left alone and not helped on training ground seven after your team's test, Kenji. Naru was discovered by Mikoto Uchiha still tied to the post."

"And now we come to my being here," the Sandaime sighed. "The seal on her was broken tonight. There have been questions about the extent of Orochimaru's experiments on her genetically, as it appears that she has somehow been able to possess the Sharingan."

Kushina instantly stood and moved to leave. "Then knowing Mikoto, she'll be staying at her place until tomorrow."

"SIT DOWN," Hiruzen boomed. "Trying to approach her now is foolish, Kushina. Naru is still in shock over her awakening and her health has been called into question. If you reveal yourself now by charging in there, then she could shut down."

Kushina crumpled into her chair and started crying. Hiruzen was right, of course. Naru would have been too traumatized to accept her so freely.

"She will be at the hospital tomorrow," the Sandaime informed the shaky duo. "After she is comfortable with it … you will be granted the right to see her."

He bid the stunned Namikaze duo goodbye and left to do some paperwork.

**..::..**

Sasuke Uchiha blinked in confusion when his mother returned home. For timidly standing behind her was his teammate Naru.

"Mother, why is Naru here?" Sasuke asked.

"She will be staying for some time, Sasuke," Mikoto responded. "There are … complications surrounding some things that have come to light this evening."

Sasuke grunted, he knew not to argue with his mother, and he wasn't blind to the incredibly protective stance that she had taken with his female teammate.

"Now, please show Naru to the guest quarters," Mikoto instructed.

"Follow me, Naru," Sasuke merely replied and moved down the hallway, only stopping to make certain that his oddly behaving teammate was indeed following him.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour, Naru-chan," Mikoto called after them, surprising the redhead.

Naru nodded in her subdued manner and resumed following her Uchiha teammate. When Naru surveyed the guest room that she'd be occupying, she almost cried. It was a beautifully traditional room, complete with tatami mats and a comfortable looking futon. Sasuke noticed her reaction and filed it away … he was feeling surprisingly protective of his teammate.

"Sorry, it's just a futon," Sasuke apologised. "The bed that the room had was too large, so mother had it removed."

"I-It's alright, Sasuke-san," Naru returned. "I am not used to this, is all."

"Not used to a futon?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head softly. "I'm not used to either a bed or a futon at all. I sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor of my single room apartment."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the revelation, and it showed on Naru's face, that she was being perfectly honest with him. As soon as Sasuke excused himself, he heard her sob. Something had happened, and he was going to make sure that Naru was going to be safe.

Dinner was an equally quiet affair, but Sasuke and Mikoto shared a pained look when Naru respectfully, but desperately ate the food before her with reckless abandon. It was now starting to alarm the young Uchiha at just how little he knew of his female teammate, and his sudden urge to protect her skyrocketed. Mikoto saw the fire in her son's eyes and smiled – this would be good for all of them.

Sasuke, on orders from his mother, escorted Naru to the bathing area and had to hold back a feral growl when he saw her eyes light up at the sight. True, their bathroom was exceptionally beautiful and traditional, but the look in her eyes was something that he would never forget – the sheer joy at seeing the bath and then the nervous apprehension when she was told that she was allowed to use the products in the room. Naru obviously had no knowledge on such things, and it was clear that her life was not as happy as she had once made him believe.

Panic and shock in equal measure coursed through him when Naru started to shed her clothing while he was still there, and it occurred to him that if she wasn't used to bathing, then the chances were that she didn't know about not stripping in front of a male. The next sight however, caused Sasuke to gag and shout for his mother.

The scars and needle-like marks that littered her back were faint, but there were bruises and wounds that looked fresh. When Mikoto burst into the room, Naru cowered. Sasuke waited until he was out of the room until he snarled. Whoever was responsible for this would pay dearly – he now had no question in his mind that he _would _protect his teammate.

**..::..**

Naru's eyes fluttered open and she instantly sat up in her futon. She turned a curious glance to the door and then narrowed her gaze seconds later – someone was in the courtyard. She slowly stood and took an ornamental spear off the wall, before silently padding her way to the door that Sasuke had pointed to earlier, after her bath.

The nightgown borrowed from Mikoto was large on her tiny frame, but it was still modest. It swayed in the cool night air as she glanced at the fence across from her. Her eyes bled red and she took careful aim, before letting the spear fly. A pained scream echoed in the courtyard, and Mikoto and Sasuke both burst outside. A man with a Chunin flak jacket whimpered as he looked at his impaled shoulder.

'Lord Danzo didn't say that I would be hurt,' the man thought – his pain made worse when he tried to move – that meant that the spear was lodged in the wall behind him.

Mere moments later, two ANBU arrived on scene and grimaced at the Chunin. They knew that he would talk, and that meant that the Hokage would know that they had deliberately let the man through … after all, Danzo promised them all great riches and a possible promotion for the capture of the girl.

Naru watched the man whimper with cold indifference before spinning on her heel and moved to return to her temporary room.

"The Hokage said not to hurt anyone," one ANBU spoke up.

"No," Naru rebutted. "He said not to _kill _anyone … and I have not."

Naru was shocked when Mikoto looked her over for any injuries, all the time exclaiming that she was glad that she was alright. Naru tilted her head silently in confusion … the woman was … odd – at least in the way that she didn't understand.

After the mother calmed down, Sasuke placed a soft hand on her shoulder and nodded in respect. Naru blinked but nodded back, before moving to her room.

'I miss my scythe,' Naru mused as she lay back down to sleep. 'Tomorrow they find out what my former master did to me … I just hope the nice Uchiha lady will still like me.'

**..::..**

**There we are for the newest idea. I hope it was decent enough for everyone, and I apologise for any errors. I know that some authors have done a Naruto with a Scythe before, but I hope I haven't gone too close to another's story. If by any conceivable chance I have, please inform me.**

**..::..**

**AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**..::..**

**\^o^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**..::..**

**So now we see the very first of my Fan Fiction Corner ideas to get a second chapter, which means that it's now been elevated into its own story. If you read my latest Author's Note, you'd all know that I've lost practically everything. I'm trying to recreate my work, but my enthusiasm is not that great at the moment.**

**So with the second chapter and promotion to a full story has its new name. Please let me know if you think that any of my work is too close to another author's work. I loathe plagiarism, but as I haven't read all the Naruto or Female Naruto works … I don't know if I'm getting too close to another's work.**

**So please … let me know. I have been accused of plagiarism before … for rewriting my own work, I might add but that doesn't mean that I don't take any concerns seriously.**

**Since I seem to be drawing blanks on how to best describe Naru's new weapon in this chapter, I'm going to cheat and use Ruby's Scythe from RWBY – except it doesn't turn into a rifle. It'll still fold up like Ruby's scythe and Naru will be able to use her chakra to propel her body at higher speeds – just no rifle.**

**Please enjoy.**

**..::..**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**..::..**

"Ramen" – Speech

'Ramen' – Thoughts

**"Ramen"** – Bijuu/Summon Speech

**'Ramen'** – Bijuu/Summon Thoughts

_**"Ramen"**_ – God/Deity Speech

_**'Ramen'**_ – God/Deity Thoughts

**..::..**

When Naru woke later in the morning, it was to the wonderful aroma that could only come from a mother's cooking. Naru took a little moment of satisfaction as she successfully snuck up on Sasuke, who was seated at the same spot as he was for dinner the previous evening.

"Good morning, Sasuke-san," Naru quietly spoke as she silently took her seat beside the now startled Uchiha.

"A-And good morning to you too, Naru," Sasuke cursed mentally as he realised that she'd successfully caught him off guard.

"Ah, good morning, Naru-chan," Mikoto beamed as she placed the final dish on the table. "I hope that you're hungry – I fear that I overdid myself since I couldn't sleep after that _Chūnin _successfully infiltrated our compound last night – the man was after you, after all and I was worried."

Naru tilted her head softly in response … the nice Uchiha lady couldn't sleep because the _Chūnin _had been after her? Her confusion must've been evident, since Mikoto and Sasuke smiled sadly.

"You were a victim, Naru-chan," Mikoto reasoned. "I won't let any harm come to you whilst you are under my care."

The confusion remained, and Sasuke had to swallow the urge to curse loudly. He knew now that _everything _he had led himself to believe in regards to his female teammate was wrong, and he hoped that whatever events had unfolded the previous evening were going to be made clear sooner rather than later.

"I do not understand," Naru scrunched her face up. "Are you worried that harm will befall the Sharingan that that _vile _man implanted in me? If you desire its return to your Clan, then have the doctors remove them at the hospital later. They rightly belong to the Uchiha Clan, after all."

While in her explanation, her eyes took on the unmistakable form of a fully matured Sharingan, and Sasuke choked on his rice at the sight, whilst Mikoto gasped at what conclusion Naru had come to.

"I-I would _never _have them remove your eyes, Naru!" the older woman all but yelled in shock. Naru curled in on herself a little at the tone, but otherwise nodded.

"I apologise for my wrongful conclusion, Uchiha-sama," Naru instantly replied – her tone becoming purely professional – something that Sasuke winced at … it was oddly identical to Itachi's tone … or at least a feminine version of it.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan," Mikoto sighed. "I didn't mean to yell, I was just upset that you would think that I'd want to take your eyes away because you have the Sharingan."

"Besides," Sasuke interjected before he could stop himself. "If you have the Sharingan, it makes you an Uchiha – doesn't it? That means that _you _are _family._"

"F-Fam … Family?" the red head muttered. "I do not understand."

"Your mind is still coming to terms with everything that's happened, Naru-chan," Mikoto gently spoke – as a painful throb in her chest made itself known at the girl's completely genuine confusion. "Let's finish breakfast and then go to the hospital, okay?"

Naru nodded in obedience and tried to calmly eat – but the results were a repeat of the night before, where she ate as much as she could as quickly as she could, while trying to eat respectively.

It wasn't any less painful for the two Uchiha seated at the same table either.

Before they left the compound, Mikoto found some of her old clothes from when she was younger to fit Naru's frame – a simple pair of black bike pants, and an old battle kimono that was a grey colour. Underneath, Naru wore Mikoto's childhood fishnet armoured singlet, and Mikoto's old holsters went on her legs. Mikoto vehemently refused for Naru to even consider using her old Ninja Sandals, as they were _so _bad that they were only being held together by a makeshift pin that Naru had found. So Mikoto found an old pair of her open toed thigh-high Kunoichi sandals instead – Naru taking an adorable few minutes to get used to the slight heel on them.

Despite actually looking like a proper Kunoichi now, Sasuke found himself feel even more protective of Naru. She was just so … tiny in her new clothes.

**..::..**

The walk to the Konoha Shinobi Hospital was slow and in Sasuke's and Mikoto's opinions – tense. Naru was entirely _too _comfortable with the prospect of being comprehensively tested … no not comfortable … more like resigned to her fate – being treated as a plague/pariah by the Village, added to the revelations of the sickening experiments of Orochimaru had already done their damage to the redhead.

The whole situation left a foul taste in both of their mouths.

Naru suddenly paused for a split-second before sighing and moving on. Sasuke caught the action and spotted her longing gaze on a display case of foreign weapons being showcased by the Emporium – Konoha's best weapons store. The boy smirked and nudged his mother and flickered his gaze to Naru. Mikoto nodded that she'd also noticed the odd moment in her charge.

"Do you want to take a look, Naru-chan?" Mikoto smile softly as Naru's eyes brightened considerably. "We can look if you want to – we still have an hour before you're officially required to be at the hospital."

Naru's eyes dimmed at the mention of the hospital and Mikoto noticed that they flickered to the _exact _location of the hospital. She could see the hesitation in her body language and moved to brush Naru's hair from her face – an action that had Naru tense in shock.

"Let's go inside, hmm Naru?" Mikoto prompted – mentally growling that such a simple gesture could earn such a reaction. "You _are _allowed to do something you enjoy, after all."

Naru's eye's shimmered briefly but she nodded with an almost invisible smile on her face. "I-I'd like it if we could take a look … I feel naked without my precious."

'Yes, progress!' both Uchiha thought simultaneously – though that turned into confusion. "Precious?"

"Un … my Scythe," Naru replied softly. "I miss my precious Scythe."

Sasuke twitched at her tone. 'She's sounds so childlike – is this the same person that incapacitated a _Chūnin _last night?'

"Can we please take a look?" Naru asked in a small, but hopeful voice with a slight tilt of her head. Despite himself, Sasuke twitched at her tone once more and with the added head tilt – oh now he knew for sure that he was completely taken by his female teammate, and he would be _damned _if he let _anyone _hurt her.

Sasuke had already decided … regardless of what was going to happen to Naru today … she was going to forever be his little sister – and Sasuke Uchiha protected his family.

Upon entering the Emporium, they blinked as Naru promptly vanished from Sasuke's protective side, and _somehow _materialized by the display case. Her eyes practically glowed with excitement and awe as they landed on each and every weapon in the display.

"Welcome, how may I be of assistance?" a voice boomed from the doorway that lead to the hot furnace that was where they obviously crafted their famous weapons.

"Oh, Mikoto-san," the voice continued – revealing that it came from an exceptionally large man that looked more like a bear than a human.

"Oh, Han-san," Mikoto beamed. "How've you been? I recall that you left to visit the other nations to learn more about the popular weapons of the other Elemental Nations."

"Well enough," the man – Han – replied. "I returned to see Tenten graduate the Academy, but since then … and with Tenten on missions, it's been difficult to man the store and smith at the same time."

Han trailed off as he spotted the once hyper redhead looking intensely at the weapons display. Sasuke and Mikoto both moved to block his analysing gaze, and Han sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry," Han apologized sincerely. "I was merely surprised at her interest in the foreign weapons … most Shinobi and Kunoichi have simply sneered and dismissed them."

"Tell me, young lady," Han inquired. "Is there anything in particular that you're looking for?"

Naru's analytical gaze snapped to Han – and he suddenly felt rather intimidated by the much smaller redhead.

"Yes,' Naru finally answered – she licked her lips before continuing. "D-Do you have any Scythes? I so dearly miss my old one."

"Scythes?" Han hummed thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, but since there's not much of a demand for scythes outside of the Land of Hot Water. I don't have any in stock, but I can craft one for you … it'd take me a few months though."

Han genuinely felt saddened by not being able to help the now depressed redhead, but before he could say anything else, another voice chimed from the back room.

"Actually," the older voice chipped in. "I _do _have a scythe."

Han rolled his eyes. "Really father – are you off your meds again? You can't craft weapons anymore, remember?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Han," the older voice chided. "Just because I adopted you and we're not bound by blood – doesn't mean I didn't raise you better."

Comically, Han's father was a short, skinny man, but the man had something that Naru honed in on. "You're part Uzumaki … from your hair tint I'd say … a half-blood, yes?"

"Ooh, you're sharp," the man spoke. "The name's Kuro … nice to meet you, fellow half-blood."

Naru surprised them by smiling softly at the man. "I'm named Naru, and likewise … it's nice to meet you, Kuro-san."

"Bah," Kuro brushed off. "No 'san' there between Kin, Naru. I digress though … you're after a scythe, yes?"

"Yes," Naru bounced. "D-Do you have one?"

"Not just _any _scythe, Naru," Kuro dramatically announced. "But an _Uzumaki _scythe!"

Han sucked in a breath and groaned. "Not _that _bloody waste of space _again?" _

"Waste of space, my arse," Kuro barked to Han. "That is Uzumaki Weaponry at its finest, Han."

Kuro took out a _huge _and heavily sealed scroll before he rolled it across the floor to Naru. "If you can open it, it's yours … free of charge."

Naru's eyes narrowed at Kuro, but then flickered to the scroll. "Blood Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) … very old Fūinjutsu at that."

Her eyes morphed into the Sharingan and she spent the next five tense minutes staring at the scroll. She then savagely bit her thumb to draw blood and channelled chakra into the seal furthest from the centre on the right side. The scroll hissed but popped open at her touch – rolling open to reveal another large seal on the inside.

"Well, I'll be damned," Kuro whistled. "I _knew _it … you're from the Royal Family of Uzu."

Naru shrugged and channelled chakra into the only seal on the inside. A puff of smoke later revealed the form of Naru's new 'baby'. It was huge … as it was easily three to four times Naru's size in length, whilst the blade was the same size as her. The scythe itself was an ominous black colour that was highlighted by red metal that only Kuro seemed to recognise.

"That there is Uzumaki Steel," Kuro whispered in awe. "Those bloody crazy geniuses – they actually pulled it off!"

"Pulled what off?" Han asked with a curious gleam.

"The Uzumaki Blacksmiths successfully fused Uzumaki Steel and Uzumaki Chakra Metal to create a weapon!" Kuro cackled loudly – causing Han to gasp in horror whilst Kuro continued to cackle at the success of his ancestors.

"And they _didn't _kill themselves?" Han muttered incredulously. "What were they even _thinking?_"

"I doubt they were thinking at all," Kuro chuckled. "Why do you think Uzumaki Weapons were considered so powerful?"

A sharp clicking noise was heard and they turned to see Naru now holding a large rectangular object instead of the scythe. Before they could speak, Naru's eyes gleamed as she flicked her wrist and after a quick pulse of chakra, watched it extend into its scythe form … the blade hitting the ground with a sharp clang. Kuro wasn't worried by the sound until Han whined about the floor. Looking at the floor, Kuro blinked as the ground now sported a new, deep gash in it. He had reinforcement seals carved into the foundation and stone of the floor … so for a Weapon – Uzumaki or not – to even dent the floor was an amazing feet, and it only proved that it was an incredible piece of weaponry.

"I-It's perfect," Naru muttered in awe, before turning a teary gaze to Kuro.

"Bah," Kuro shrugged – but before he could say anything, he found himself being crushed by a redheaded missile.

"Thank you," Naru honestly thanked.

"It belonged to the Royal Family anyway," Kuro shrugged the redhead off. "Now it's been returned to a member of the Royal Family. If you feel the need to repay anything, then learn to wield it well, young Uzumaki."

"I recommend buying a holster belt though, young Uzumaki," Kuro pointed out – unsuccessfully trying to uphold his nonchalant attitude. Han immediately intervened and after a quick measurement of the compact form of the scythe, he found an appropriate sized holster belt. Mikoto purchased the holster and Naru wrapped it around her borrowed clothes from Mikoto.

**..::..**

To say that Sasuke was both intimidated and unnerved by Naru and her new behaviour, would be an understatement. Naru looked like she was on cloud nine as she rubbed her cheek against the compacted form of her new 'baby'. Her giggling _did _warm the hearts of both of the Uchiha though, as it was a genuinely beautiful sound … and the first time Naru had been completely at ease in their presence.

Her face morphed into a blank mask that had Sasuke shiver at the almost instantaneous shift as they reached their destination: Konoha's Hospital.

Naru fixed her new weapon in its holster and quietly followed Mikoto inside. In the waiting room, Hiruzen was already there with an irate looking Tsunade Senju. They both blinked at the way Naru was dressed, but while Hiruzen was pleased – Tsunade wasn't. She had been ordered to evaluate the damn brat, and she knew firsthand how hyper the brat was. Still … the child's subdued behaviour was … unnatural compared to her once boisterous behaviour.

"Let's get this over with," Tsunade barked. "Shizune will be assisting me."

The group nodded and Naru was relieved of her equipment before being led to an examination room.

**..::..**

"That sick, vile bastard!" Tsunade snarled to the assembled group. Mikoto had had Sasuke take Naru to back to the Uchiha Compound, whilst she remained with the Sandaime Hokage, Tsunade and Shizune.

"What have you discovered?" the Sandaime ordered his student.

"That _snake _experimented on that poor girl on a cellular level," Tsunade hissed. "Uchiha DNA and … Senju DNA have been detected in her tissue and cells."

"H-How is that possible, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune commented. "Both are dominant and should've torn her cells apart."

"Her Uzumaki DNA saved her life," Tsunade replied tiredly. "_Orochimaru _isolated certain traits in her genes and manipulated those traits. He used Senju DNA on her to augment her body tissue and muscle mass, whilst using the Uchiha DNA to enhance her ocular abilities. Proof of that is evident in her ability to use the Sharingan."

"The man at the Emporium mentioned that she had to have had blood from the Uzumaki Royal Family," Mikoto added. "That means that she has blood from three prominent Clans."

Hiruzen growled. "My ex-student has a lot to answer for, but until then we have to discuss her future."

"Right," Shizune nodded. "Her mental state is surprisingly sound … she will be disorientated in acclimatising to affection and other _positive _emotions, but she's still more than capable to remain on active service."

"That's good," Hiruzen sighed. "I was worried over that in particular."

"But," Shizune stated. "In my professional opinion … I do not recommend that she shares more than Team Duties with her … Family."

"Kushina won't allow that," Mikoto bluntly stated. "Surely there is a way to get them to meet safely?"

"Hmm," Shizune hummed in thought. "I _have _noticed her level of comfort surrounding yours and your son's presence, Uchiha-san. If you were to remain with her while she has any encounters with Kushina outside of Team Duties, then I can see that working … but the problem lies with Kushina. Being an Uzumaki, Family is important to her, but she'll press Naru-chan too much too quickly."

"And then there's her cellular tampering," Tsunade interjected smoothly. "Her training with Mikoto-san and her teammates are already accommodating her Uzumaki and Uchiha traits. Her Senju traits have to be addressed, as well. That means that I'll have to educate her on using her body to its full capabilities."

"Then what is your suggestion, professionally?" Hiruzen thoughtfully responded.

"Professionally?" Tsunade repeated. "Ideally, I'd say remove her from Team Seven and apprentice her to either myself or Mikoto … preferably … both of us would be better, but we both know that will be impossible with Kushina … to that end, my professional _and _personal opinion is that she continue with Team Seven for missions and squad activities, but have her train with Mikoto or myself."

"So have her train without her team, minus the team exercises?" Mikoto summarised.

"Yes," Tsunade nodded to the Uchiha.

Hiruzen hummed deeply in thought. "Very well … Naru will be removed from her team's obligations outside of her team exercises and missions."

He turned to eye both Tsunade and Mikoto. "I trust that the two of you can sort out a formal training schedule for Naru?"

"Yes, sensei," Tsunade sighed. "Of course we can handle that."

"Then do so," Hiruzen ordered. "Please submit it for my approval before her team is set to meet tomorrow."

"Understood, sensei," Tsunade nodded.

The Sandaime looked to a picture of Naru before sighing sadly and leaving.

Once he was gone, Tsunade turned to Mikoto. "I understand that you're pissed off with the Sandaime – Kami knows he pisses me off constantly – but he's still only human. He did what he did to protect the Village. Did he do what was right? No, I would have to say that he screwed up big time on that one, but there was no alternative at the time. Let's face it Mikoto-san, the Uchiha Clan was unstable, the Village was still recovering and no one related to Naru by blood was capable of raising her … I certainly wasn't."

Mikoto glared dangerously at Tsunade's statement. "Do not talk to me about my Clan. I was more than aware of the unrest in the Uchiha Clan, but ask yourself _why _the Uchiha Clan was unstable. _Konoha's _esteemed council isolated the Clan … _you _of all people know that since you vetoed us from a diplomatic solution. My _husband _may have been an egotistical asshole … but he was still my husband. Did he and the Uchiha Elders make the right choice by trying to revolt? No, a revolt was the last thing that we needed, but Konoha didn't give us any other options."

Tsunade swallowed the lump in her throat. "If I had known that my motion to dismiss your Clan from the Village's Police Forces would result in what happened, then I would _never _have suggested it."

"The original Uchiha Clan's loyalties were admittedly loose," Mikoto sighed. "But since our Clan expelled Madara Uchiha as a member, our loyalties have always been to Konoha. It was Konoha that isolated and mistrusted our people. The rumours that an Uchiha was behind the events surrounding the Kyūbi's attack are unfounded. We see Shinobi such as Kakashi Hatake do incredible things with a transplanted Sharingan, so why was the Uchiha Clan instantly suspected. Several of our Clan have gone missing from missions … the chance of a foreign Shinobi or Kunoichi obtaining a Sharingan and transplanting it are unfortunately high. The _only _evidence after the attack was that the individual was wearing the Uchiha Symbol, declared that he was Madara Uchiha, and that he had the Sharingan. Anyone can say that they are Madara Uchiha, the Uchiha Symbol could've easily been stolen … it wouldn't have been hard to do so, and as I've explained … the Sharingan could've been taken from a deceased member killed in action."

Tsunade blinked at the now puffing Uchiha – how could she argue against that logic? It was all true and despite everything that had happened, the Uchiha Clan _still _remained loyal to Konoha.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade finally spoke.

"I accept your apology," Mikoto replied. "But it is not just _I _that needs an apology."

"Yes," Tsunade sighed.

Mikoto sighed in response and started writing a training schedule for Naru. Tsunade reviewed it and made changes on certain days. They both finalized the details and Tsunade passed the schedule to Shizune to take to the Sandaime.

"Good day," Mikoto nodded. "I need to be with my children now."

"Children?" Tsunade raised a brow. "Has Itachi been found?"

"No," Mikoto sadly replied. "Naru is as much my daughter now as Sasuke is my son. I will rather die than allow any harm befall either of them."

Tsunade smiled softly. "I'm glad that Naru has someone so protective of her, she'll need any support she can get. I hope that she becomes comfortable in my presence in time, as technically speaking … she's a Senju as well."

Mikoto nodded and left the Slug Sannin and her apprentice in peace.

**..::..**

Kushina paced at the gates of the Hospital, whilst Kenji watched her nervously.

She was desperately waiting for _any _word on her precious daughter. Her heart ached at the thought of her previously thought to be dead daughter – especially when she thought of her being exposed to Orochimaru and his experiments.

Kushina's breath hitched as she spotted Sasuke escorting a tiny girl out of the revolving doors. Kenji blinked at the sight and sucked in a breath at the sight. Sasuke Uchiha … one of the most emotionally controlled graduates in Konoha … was taking an incredibly defensive stance with a young girl with red hair … wait a moment. "S-Sasuke … Naru?"

Naru paused in her step and blinked at her 'twin' in silence. Sasuke twitched and casually stepped to block her from the Namikaze Duo. "Kenji, what are you doing here?"

"We were waiting for news of my sister," Kenji replied happily – a stark contrast to his attitude the previous day. Sasuke couldn't blame him for being excited over the possibility of reuniting with his sister, and he could see the genuine desire to reconcile in Kenji's eyes … but Sasuke could also feel Naru tense behind him.

"I'm afraid that Hokage-sama has not granted permission for you to interact with Naru outside of training," Sasuke informed the duo coolly – he had excellent hearing and had heard the Sandaime's ruling on the matter.

'Damn,' Kenji thought with an understanding look in his eye. 'I know that he's saying no … but that was _smooth.' _

Sasuke caught the look and nodded in return. "Thank you, I'll be taking Naru _home _now."

Sasuke heard Naru gasp almost silently in shock and clenched his fist briefly to prevent his reaction to her. Kushina didn't seem to hear Sasuke however. "Sasuke-kun, please don't do this. I-I just want to see her."

"Then please wait until the Sandaime grants you permission," Mikoto's voice interrupted as she exited the hospital. "Can't you see how uncomfortable you're making Naru-chan?"

Kenji blinked at the affectionate tone in Mikoto's voice and realisation dawned as he re-evaluated Sasuke's defensiveness of Naru and Mikoto's tone … Naru was essentially _already _an Uchiha. If Naru was under the Uchiha Clan's protection, then he'd respect the orders of his leader.

"Kaa-chan," Kenji interrupted Kushina. "Now's not the time to be doing this. Sandaime-sama explicitly told us that we'd have to wait until Naru was comfortable with us seeing her."

Kushina gaped at her son. "K-Kenji?"

"I mean it, Kaa-chan," Kenji spoke clearly, and it was at that exact moment that Kenji looked exactly like his father. "You are my mother, and I love you no matter what … but the Sandaime is my commander … he has ordered us to wait, so wait we shall."

Kushina wanted to protest, but Kenji's words and her pride in her son overpowered her. "Y-You're right. N-Naru-chan … when you're comfortable … please let us see you."

Naru hesitated briefly before nodding just once to the woman … she really had no opinion or expectations from the woman that was supposedly her mother, but that didn't mean she'd just play happy family with her.

Kushina smiled and left with Kenji remaining a moment longer before nodding in return and leaving to follow his mother.

"Let's go home," Mikoto smiled and Sasuke hummed his agreement.

Naru meanwhile blinked at the comment. 'Home … I think I like the sound of that.'

**..::..**

**Hopefully this proves I'm not dead. I'm having difficulties on many stories and things have happened that are still affecting me. All I can do is apologise for the delay and hope you can forgive my absence. Rest assured that NONE of my stories are abandoned, but some are in a state of 'how do I wish to proceed'.**

**..::..**

**AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**..::..**

**\^o^/**


End file.
